Happy Tree Friends
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Vous connaissez les Happy Tree Friens? Nos amis inspirés de JK Rowling vont connaître leurs charmantes aventures...


**Titre : Happy tree friends**

**Genre : Humour, gore, portnawak**

**Rating : PG**

**Résumé : Vous connaissez les Happy Tree Friends ? Nos chers héros du roman de JK Rowling vont connaître leurs palpitante aventures…**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas HTF : allez tout de suite sur leur merveilleux site !**

**Les HTF sont des gentils animaux (les heureux amis de l'arbre, c'est vous dire…) tout mignons, tout niais, tout naïfs… Et … Ben lisez, vous comprendrez la nature de leurs aventures . **

**Conseil : inspirez profondément, pensez à bambi découvrant les joies du printemps avec les papillons qui… Papillonnent, rentrez dans le monde de l'innocence et de la naïveté, mettez vous le générique de l'île aux enfant en fond sonore, enfin bref, trouvez un moyen de bien imaginer ce qui va suivre comme étant la fanfiction pour enfant la plus niaise possible… Et bonne lecture, chers heureux amis de l'arbre.**

**Précision (pour les buses) : pour rendre les personnages encore plus gentils et meûûgnons tout plein, j'ai changé quelques noms :**

**Siry Sirius**

**Jamie James**

**Pety : Peter**

**Remchou Remus**

**Ryry Harry**

**Drake : Drago**

**Snapy : Severus**

**Dernier truc : Pardon aux familles tout ça pour la daube que je viens d'écrire, veillez excuser mon état mental qui ben… Va de mieux en mieux (oui c'est cela, on te crois liaul)… Pas de lettre d'insultes, ni d'expérimentation des écrits de l'auteur _sur_ l'auteur, merci d'avance. **

…

…

**(se relit)…**

…

**J'ai honteeeeuuuuh ! looooooool**

Sortie Nocturne

Siry, Jamie et Pety quittaient discrètement leurs dortoirs pour faire une excursion nocturne sous la cape d'invisibilité.

La lune était belle, la lune était pleine, les étoiles brillaient et les chauves souris s'envolaient allègrement dehors.

« Quelle belle nuit ! » s'exclama Jamie.

« Oui ! » répondit Pety.

Siry eut un soupir satisfait : « Ahaaaa…. ».

Les tableaux dormaient paisiblement dans leurs cadres, et seuls les bougies éclairaient les visages de nos trois amis qui rayonnaient de bonheur.

Sirius re-eût un soupir satisfait… « Ahaaaa…. »

Ils arrivèrent près d'un escalier, quand Pety trébucha sur un pan de la cape, ils dégringolèrent vers le sol (« Ohooo…. ») et Pety rebondit sur Siry dont les yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites et s'envola pendant un temps qui lui parut très long ; et il retomba sur une statue de Godric Gryffondor, et il fut transpercée par l'épée du chevalier. Le sang fut éjecté jusqu'aux yeux de Sirius (qui étaient à 20 cm de sa tête ; relié par son nerf optique), et Pety gigotait en hurlant, accroché telle une grosse saucisse à sa brochette.

Jamie et Siry s'enfuirent en hurlant vers la forêt interdite. Ils avaient oublié que c'était la pleine lune, et ils rencontrèrent Remchou, qui était de mauvais poil… Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, les babines fortement retroussées et dégoulinantes de bave et de sang. Il se jeta sur nos deux héros qui prirent leur jambes à leurs cous.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Remchou réussit à attraper la jambe de Siry, puis le bras de Jamie, qui continuaient leur route en hurlant, un filet de sang s'écoulant de leurs moignons. Soudain, le loup-garou se jeta sur son ami Jamie, s'accrochant à ses épaules, et pris sa tête dans sa gueule, et, la serrant, il fit sortir la cervelle par tous les trous possibles (yeux, oreilles, nez…). Jamie continuait de courir, puis le loup garou s'arrêta, la tête dans la gueule, tandis que le corps assorti à la tête continuait sa route et finit par s'exploser contre un arbre, qui fut tapissé de rouge. Siry se jeta dans le lac, mais fut rapidement déchiqueté par le calamar géant, et le paisible lac se colora doucement en rouge…

Il ne restait que le loup-garou, reput…

(lalalalalalalala….)

Quiddich !

Tout Poudlard était heureux dans cet univers enchanté, et le match opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard, les visages étaient souriants et pleins de naïveté…

« Hu-huuuumm… » fit Ryry, sentant l'air frais dans son cou alors qu'il volait, en riant doucement avec Drake. Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell se passait gentiment le souaffle alors que les oiseaux chantaient et qu'un papillon volait vers le doux soleil…

Soudain, un cognard commença à s'agiter, Fred voulut l'arrêter d'un coup de batte, mais ledit coup arriva dans la tête de Georges, dont le crâne fut ratatiné et la cervelle comprimée, sortant facilement par ses orbites occulaires. Des dents restèrent accrochées à la batte, témoignant de la violence du choc. Mais le cognard-fou continuait sa route et se précipitait vers Rryry. Drake, n'écoutant que son courage, vola à son secours, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le cognard frappa de plein fouet l'œil droit de Ryry, lequel fut constellé de morceaux de verre, provenant de ses lunettes.

« Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! »

Drake, ayant perdu le contrôle de son balai, fonça vers Snapy, lequel était en train de fredonner une chanson, en cueillant un zoli bouquet de fleurs.

« Lalalaaa… Oh… la zôli fleur… ça sera assort »_splartsh !_ Le balai de Drake transperça le corps du gentil maître des potions au niveau du ventre, libérant une quantité d'hémoglobine considérable, tandis que drake continua sa route, à ras du sol, laissant deux ou trois boyaux par çi par là…

(lalalalalalalala…)


End file.
